worldofvivefandomcom-20200215-history
Paula
Paula is an explorer fur that doesn't belong to any particular land or group. She has been to many of the known lands and is the mother of nine children from two fathers. Mutations * Short legs x2 * Climbing feet * Long thick tail * Nibbler mouth * Whiskers * Body thinner * Body lengthener * Freckles (blue) * Feet marking (white) * Extreme-speed wings (feather shop) * Tiny round ears * Neck lengthener * Chest diamond (white) Personality A first impression of this girl can depend on any number of factors – her mood, your mood, the current situation, who she’s with, the alignment of the cosmos, etc. Around strangers, she displays caution that can lead to anything from pleasantness to hostility at a moment’s notice. She tries to be sweet and caring around family and friends, though she does have moments where she’s grumpy or would rather be alone. She’ll also show any vulnerability around those she loves, letting them know if she’s sad, hurt, or angry while trying her best not to take it out on them. If she doesn’t know someone well, she’ll try to come off as perfectly fine and healthy, no matter what the reality may be. History Paula was born into a large family in the Hot Springs. Her father is Wunjo, her mother is Marshali, and her father's other mate is Susan. Both female furs gave birth to their litters at roughly the same time, which is fortunate for Susan's litter because she died soon after. About as soon as they were old enough to walk, Paula and her siblings were taken to the Orchard to live. They grew up with the safety and bounty of the trees, with a river nearby to play in. It was bliss, but Paula couldn't ignore her wandering instincts forever, and she eventually had to leave it all behind. Paula's first encounter with a non-fur was a young poolborn feather named Kokino. She helped Kokino find the Orchard and set off again, ending up in the caves. There, she met Urkin. The two got along and decided to be mates, with Paula getting pregnant soon after. Things would only go bad for the new family, though. Urkin attacked one of his daughters, and Paula threw him out of their home cave before gathering up her family and fleeing. The family exited the caves in Sable Shores and started walking from there to the Glowing Forest. On the way, they encountered a massive storm, and Paula did her best to shield her little ones while trying to escort them to safety. Unfortunately, Kika would end up falling behind and getting lost, while Curt would abandon the family Curt's mind had been poisoned by his father's words, and he believed that females were a lesser type of creature not worthy of exploration or consideration. By the time Paula reached the shelter of the mushrooms, only Marshmallow and Daisy were with her. The family searched for Kika for a while, but eventually Paula had to come to terms with the fact that her daughter was truly lost. She led her remaining girls deeper into the forest, settling at Prism Pond for a while. There, she was briefly reunited with her brother, Hisagi, and she met a new poolborn named Fuzzy. She spent some time catching up with her brother while her daughters played, but she felt uneasy about the area and decided to make sure everything was safe. While looking around, she met a while fur named Karo, and the two bonded. This led to them being mates, and she eventually gave birth to five new furs. Karo died soon after, and she did her best to raise the little ones until they were old enough to take care of themselves. By then, she'd spent far too much time in the Glowing Forest, so she flew off, heading for new horizons. (Another Explorer? content here, once the thread finishes) Family * Aerandir (maternal great-grandfather, deceased) * Cerise (maternal great-grandmother, deceased) * Fio (maternal great-grandmother, deceased) * Leander (maternal great-grandfather, deceased) * Cerandir (maternal grandfather, deceased) * Kayki (maternal grandmother, deceased) * Anma (maternal great aunt, deceased) * Raleigh (maternal uncle, deceased) * Vidya (maternal aunt, deceased) * Urkin (ex-mate, deceased) * Karo (mate, deceased) * Kika (daughter) * Curt (son) * Marshmallow (daughter) * Daisy (daughter) * Christmas (son) * Halloween (son) * CeeCee (daughter) * Owsla (son) * Pyra (daughter) Trivia * Paula is played by Ree/Reedra * She is mostly based on an otter * She is named after the psychic girl in Earthbound, following Ree's second naming theme (characters from Nintendo games) * Paula is an explorer because many of her predecessors were explorers. Category:Furs Category:Female Category:Red Category:Explorers